High School Never Ends
by myinspirationxox
Summary: It doesn't really matter what happens....as long as you keep yourself on top....just dont lose it
1. Part 1

"Dude," Peter started, talking to his best friend Logan on his brand new phone, "There's something way wrong with Blake and Bobbi-Jo lately."

"What do you mean something wrong?" Peter asked, not sounding concerned at all. Peter had been Logan's best friend ever since third grade when Logan had dove in front of a dodge ball to save Peter from getting out. They trusted each other with everything….supposedly.

"Well dude, you've seen the way they've been acting lately. And I think you're in it too. I have this feeling like there's something you three know that I don't. You keep using code words with her and with Bobbi-Jo. I don't know if I'm being paranoid but whatever the hell it is, it's annoying." Logan was silent for a few moments before continuing,

"Uhhh, Peter it's nothing. Hey, I have to go take out the trash and shit though. I'll call you, uh, back. Yeah ok?" Peter scrunched up his face and sighed.

"Yeah fine, have fun," Peter said sarcastically. There was definitely something up that he didn't know about. It was obvious when Logan was lying. _'What are they hiding from me? One of them has a secret. Hopefully it's not Blake. I should probably give her a call' _Blake had gone down to Florida three days ago for a weekend vacation and Peter hadn't talked to her since. He picked up his cell phone which was resting in his lap and dialed Blake's number which he had committed to memory. He rolled over on his stomach and waited until she picked up.

"MMmmm, Hullo?" Blake murmured softly into the phone.  
"Blake?"  
"Peter?" Peter laughed.  
"Hey babe."  
"Shit, what time is it?"  
"Uh…Blake its like 3:00pm."  
"Holy Shit! I've been sleeping for like, fifteen hours. Ha, that will teach me not to take that drowsy allergy medicine again. It gives me like the worst hangover feeling anyway when I wake up from it," Blake giggled.  
"Blake that stuff is ridiculous and you're like addicted to it. It's messing with you."  
"I'll stop, I promise."  
"That's what you said after you started smoking last year. It took you the entire freshman year to get over it," Peter recalled.  
"Not fair, you smoked too," Blake pouted.  
"I didn't crave it. I only did it with you when we were together. But I'm glad your over it," Peter smiled. Blake frowned and her eyes flickered over to her nightstand where she was hiding her latest stash. She had never quit. She had cut back from most of it after Peter had started bugging her about it, but hadn't quit completely. There were still certain times when she just _needed_ it. Like those times after her dad had one of his frequent temper tantrums and started –  
"Blake?"  
"Oh sorry, yeah me too."  


"I miss seeing you. Your house looks so empty. I miss sneaking out at three in the morning and going to the playground." Blake and Peter had known each other forever and lived in the same neighborhood. They had met on the first day of fifth grade when Blake's family had moved from California to Boston. It wasn't until seventh grade when they had developed crushes on each other and Peter had shyly asked Blake out on day after school. Now they were well into their sophomore year and coming up on their 3 year anniversary. All their friends were still surprised every time Blake and Peter reminded them they were still together after three long years, but they claimed to be "in love". Whether it was true or not, Peter wanted to do something special for Blake since 3 was, after all, a big number.

"Aw, Peter, I really miss you too. I wish you were here, you would love Florida, I can't believe you said you've never been here before. Me and my sisters come here every year around this time." Blake had two sisters: Audrine who was a senior, and Melody who was a freshman. They were all considered beautiful and the juniors joked that it wasn't fair that there wasn't one of them for their grade. "It's like, ridiculously warm here," Blake continued.

"Haha, it snowed here today, the pond even froze over. It's supposed to keep snowing all week."  
"Omigosh! Ice-skating on the pond! Now I'm excited to home I've been waiting for that all year!" Peter stopped and though. Would ice-skating be good for 3 years together? Nahh. More like a dinner out in the city. And possibly more fun activities after….

"Yeah Ice-skating could be fun, but I know something that you will enjoy later. I'll tell you about the details later. It's gonna be a surprise so don't even bother asking Logan or Bobbi-Jo because they don't know either."  
"Hmmph, fine. I'll just let you surprise me. Your not very good at surprises though," Blake teased.  
"What? Are you joking? Yes I am!"  
"You're the one who told me about my surprise birthday party in the seventh grade, and what you were getting me for Christmas last year, AND that you overheard my parents planning on getting me a dog last year."  
"So I'm bad at keeping other people's secrets. But I'm not screwing this one up. So calm down," Peter smiled.  
"Can I have a hint then?"  
"Your hint is that you will surely and thoroughly enjoy it."  
"Aw, that's a shitty hint. Well, I'm going down to the beach before it's like, nighttime again, so I'll talk to you later since you're not gonna tell me. I come home tomorrow night so I'll see you after that."  
"Cause my heart will always be yours and I was meant to be with you…."  
"Forever together we stick together like glueeee."  
"Such an old song with such good cheesy intentions behind it. I love you Blake, remember that. See you soon."  
"I love you too," Blake smiled, "I love you more." She hung up the phone and chucked it into her bag along with a towel, a water bottle, and her ipod. Tanning time. Blake walked slowly and softly down 

the stairs, not wanting to run into her step-mom or dad. But the only one downstairs in the kitchen was Audrine.  
"Hey, you finally got your sleepy ass out of bed I see," she said, putting a piece of bread on top of a turkey sandwich.  
"Is that for me?" Blake asked, looking hungrily at the sandwich.  
"No, make your own sandwich girlie. This one's for me." to prove her point Audrine took a little bite out of it and chewed it slowly.  
"I hate you," Blake stuck her tongue out and snatched the sandwich from Audrine's hands.  
"Dude, you cram that thing into your mouth I kick your face," Audrine said angrily. Blake did exactly that, stuffing the entire sandwich into her mouth in one bite.  
"Christ you have no respect for me do you," Audrine crossed her arms.  
"Go ahead, kick my face."  
"Learn to sleep with your eyes open Blake."  
"Hi girrrls!" Their step-mother, Nicole slurred, stepping into the beach house. Audrine and Blake both groaned under their breath so that she wouldn't hear. Although even if she did, she probably wouldn't notice. Nicole always slurred, even if she wasn't drunk.  
"Hi Nicole," Audrine said politely. Their father was forty-nine years old and had re-married Nicole Livingsworth two years ago. Nicole was only thirty-nine. It was disgusting.  
"Your dad and Melody are down at the beach with me, you girls should come down," she said happily, getting out more towels from the linen closet. A condom fell out of a towel. Audrine and Blake winced.

"Sure Nicole, we'll be down in a little while," Audrine said, still being ever so polite. Nicole snatched the condom up and threw it away. Then she turned and headed back out the door.  
"Sure you don't want to hold onto that? I don't want another sibling," Blake muttered. Audrine slapped Blake's arm."How can you continue to be sooo polite to her when we both know how disgusting she is?" Blake whined. Audrine sighed,  
"We both know how easy it is to be fake these days."


	2. Part 2

Peter looked at his watch. He was extremely tired but he knew he had to stay awake. First of all it was only seven, and second, he was waiting for Logan to call him back. He settled down on the couch with his guitar and decided to start practicing "Welcome Home". Peter, Bobbi-Jo, Cyrus Tatum and Jillian Lanky were in a band together and if they ever wanted to get out of Bobbi-Jo's garage, he would have to consistently keep practicing.  
After an hour Peter got bored of playing and fed up, went into the kitchen and cooked himself tomato soup from the can. His little sister, Jaime, ran in excitedly and stopped at Peter's feet.  
"Whatcha makin?" Jaime asked. The kid was only six and was adorable…when she wanted to be.  
"Tomato soup," Peter told her.  
"Yuckie," Jaime scrunched her nose up turned away.  
"You might like it if you try it Jaime," Peter tried.  
"I only like hot-dogs," Jaime said routinely. Jaime was an extremely picky eater and was going through a hot-dog phase.  
"Of course you do."  
"I want to play Polly Pockets, can you be Jason?"  
"I have to eat my soup first, do you want some crackers?"  
"Ooh I like crackers!" Peter smiled and handed the little girl a handful of townhouse crackers. His mother would be pleased to hear about this discovery since Jaime barely ate anything except her beloved hot-dogs. She claimed everything else was 'yuckie'. "Okay, play now." Peter sighed and grabbed the little stick figure doll. These were the times when he wished Jaime was a boy so he could play football instead of dolls.  
"Do I have to use the Jason voice?" Peter asked. Jaime insisted that Jason's voice was about three octave's lower than Peter's natural voice.  
"Yes, you can't be Jason if you talk like Peter," Jaime said reasonably. Peter didn't bother to argue with her.  
"How about this," Peter said in his lowest, most rugged voice. Jaime laughed and took the dress off her Polly Pocket.  
"Hey, don't take her clothes off," Peter said.  
"I'm changing her," Jaime said defensively.  
"She doesn't even have anything on though, they let little kids freely, like look at this stuff, this is like porno!" Peter cried.  
"What?" Jaime said innocently. Peter slapped a hand over his mouth. "What is prono?"  
"I meant to say we need to clean and go upstairs _pronto _because it's almost time for you to go to bed," Peter covered.  
"Peter, it's only eight. Mommy said I could stay up until she got home," Jaime said loudly. Jaime for some reason thought if she talked louder, people would take her more seriously. It just gave Peter a headache most of the time. "Can I call mommy and ask her when she's coming home?" Jaime asked, all of the sudden worried. Their mother had a tendency to be irresponsible. It had made Peter the parent of the family most of the time, and it forced him to be a main caretaker in Jaime's life. Peter and Jaime's father had been a soldier in the war and had been reported as "missing" four years ago. It had broken their hearts, especially Peter's. Peter and his dad were close and he was counting on his return.  
"Sure Jaimes," Peter said sadly, picking up the home phone from the kitchen counter. He dialed 

the number and then handed the phone to Jaime who, with worried eyes, waited. Sometimes Peter hated his mother for making them worry all the time. Hated her for leaving him to raise her daughter. Most of all hated her for just not being there when he needed her.  
"Mommy?" Jaime listened for a few seconds and then handed the phone to Peter, "She wants to talk to you Peter." Peter grabbed the phone and pressed it angrily against his ear.  
"Mom," he stated.  
"Hi Peter, listen. George and I are going to be out for a while and I need you to put Jaime to bed in a few hours. Make sure you lock all the doors and I should be home late so go ahead and go to sleep hun," she said hurriedly.  
"Seriously mom? Again?" Peter cried in disgust. This was the third night that week that she had been out with George. George was great and all, a real nice guy, just when he stole her away from the rest of their family, Peter tended to hate the man.

"Sorry Peter. Tell Jaime I said I love her. And I love you. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, she hung up. Peter angrily threw the phone down at the floor and it shattered into pieces. Jaime gasped.  
"Sorry," Peter said, kneeling the pick up the phone.  
"Peter, why doesn't mom love us anymore?" Jaime asked, her little face drooping into a deep frown.  
"What?" Peter asked, kind of speechless.  
"She's never around, she never is home when I go to sleep anymore, and she doesn't even talk to me that much anymore," Jaime explained. "She used to read me pooh-bear every night, now she comes home and goes straight to sleep- when she does come home." Peter sat down and tried to explain to Jaime that she did love them, she just was going through a difficult time. Another thing he hated about his mother….having to lie for her.


	3. Part 3

"Hey Logan," Peter answered when Logan finally called him.  
"Yo."  
"So you think you might want to tell me this thing you guys are hiding from me now?"  
"Peter…" Logan trailed off. Logan sat, spinning around in an office chair, twirling the phone cord through his fingers, thinking of the best way to approach the subject.  
"Logan just tell me," Peter get, getting aggravated. Could It really be that bad?  
"Do you know a girl named Lauren Aldridge?" Logan spit out.  
"Big boobs, blonde hair, nose piercing?" Peter said, describing the tiny conniving blonde perfectly.  
"Yes that Lauren. Somebody heard from somebody from someone who said she said that she heard-" Logan got confused and stopped.  
"Logan, get to the point man," Peter snapped.  
"Lauren's going to break you and Blake up," Logan said.  
"Really? That's what you think?" Peter said, almost laughing.  
"It's not what I 'think'," Logan said angrily, "It's what I heard and it's true. Lauren's tripping balls dude. Over something. I don't really know. But get ready for one utterly pissed chick to be coming around to try and blow your brains out."  
"What the hell."  
"You really think some stupid chick from history class could break me and Blake up? I love Blake. And Blake loves me. Nothing's happening I'm not even the slightest bit worried."  
"She's got connections. She broke up Angela and Dustin – they were together almost a year," Logan said, not knowing why he was even trying to defend this nasty girls reputation for evil.  
"Blake and I have been together 3 years. That's a fuckin long time dude. I think we can survive, like, anything now."  
"Not my issue. Not my girlfriend. Not my problem," Logan said.  
"Wait, but why is Lauren pissed? Why does she care?" Peter asked desperately.  
"Don't know. Look, I care about you and I care about Blake but I'm not good with this stuff I can't help that much. I get in the way. I'm sorry."  
"Fine. I'll call ya later then," Peter snapped his cell phone shut up cracked his knuckles. But as soon as he got up, his cell started ringing again. He looked down at the caller ID, not really wanting to talk to anyone unless it was Blake, but it said private number. Curiously, he answered. It was probably Blake calling from the hotel. She never remembered to bring chargers.  
"Hey babe," he said, not taking into consideration, it may in fact, not be Blake.  
"Hi Sexy," purred an unsuspecting voice from the other line. Peter winced. That definitely was _not _Blake. Blake didn't call him sexy, or talk like a sex maniac.  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Lauren, silly, how are you?"  
"Oh…hi…" Peter said, irritated she would even dare call him.  
"You already said hi stupid. Wow, gosh," Lauren said in a sugary voice, "I must be like, hot stuff to you, or else you wouldn't have stuttered hi a second time. Do you like me?"  
"What? No. Don't call me again, how did you get this number?" Peter asked.  
"You gave it to me in history in the beginning of the year," she lied.  


"No I didn't. And I'm not interested," Peter informed her.  
"Aren't you cute. Trying to play hard to get? Well that's my job. Hard to get huh? That interesting. Or is something else hard right now….hehe…"  
"Lauren, your sick, I'm hanging up."  
"Peter. Don't put your guard up, I may be a little dangerous, but you can trust me. Don't be a prick."  
"Bye Lauren." Peter hung up the phone and immediately turned it off in case she tried to call him back.  
"Someone knocked on our door," Jaime said innocently walking into Peter's room.  
"Ignore it and they'll go away."  
"Well I was coloring at the kitchen table and they just kept knocking and knocking," Jaime started, looking at her tiny fingernails. She flipped her short hair back behind her shoulders. Peter began to get creeped out. "So I answered the door," Jaime continued.  
"Jaime, you never do that!" Peter grabbed her shoulders. The little girl gasped for air in shock.  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her eyes tearing up.  
"What happened then?" Peter asked.  
"They walked in and asked if my mommy or daddy was home. And I said you were babysitting me and they told me to go get you," Jaime said. Peters face went pale and he let go of Jaime's shoulders.  
"They're in the house. Theres someone in the house," Peter stared, frozen, at the blank wall in front of him. Most likely this wasn't going to turn out well. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed in 911, ready to press the green 'dial' button at any moment. "Stay in here Jaime okay? If anything bad happens, I want you to crawl under my bed and don't let anyone see you." Peter grabbed a switchblade and quietly tip-toed out of his room and down the stairs, trying to be brave. He peered into the kitchen, expecting the worse, but no one was there. Who knew? It could be a friendly, non-harmful neighbor, who had maybe wondered into the living room.  
"Hello?" Peter squeaked, surprised at how high his voice sounded when he was scared. No one answered. "Shit, shit, shit," Peter muttered to himself. He walked into the living room, a little less cautious. No one was there. He slowly searched every room. Nobody. The only place left was the basement. He opened the door, scared to walk down the cold dark basement stairs. It looked like a death trap. This was so easily a plot from a scary movie, it frightened the living shit out of Peter. He took one step and nearly doubled over in hysteria when he heard Jaime screaming from upstairs.


End file.
